


Chocolate.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Los llantos de Nagito no eran nada bueno.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 16





	Chocolate.

Los llantos de Nagito no eran nada bueno.

No sólo era porque se trataba de alguien alegre, sonriente y amable de forma habitual, escuchándose mayormente sus armónicas risas de diversión cuando jugaba con los demás niños de la guardería. A veces, resultaba lesionado por accidentales tropezones en las actividades, pero su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro y proseguía a seguir jugando.

Él era un niño angelical, su comportamiento y apariencia apoyaban a que Yukizome tuviera esa idea. Era peculiar su cabellera blanca y ondulada, a simple vista pasaría como una esponjosa nube de un día soleado, sus hebras eran sedosas y suaves. Sus orbes grisáceos con una tonalidad verde involucrada, expresaban inocencia o curiosidad la mayor parte del tiempo. Con tan sólo verlo, Yukizome tenía el impulso de consentirlo un poquito más sobre los demás. No era un delito una ligera inclinación preferencial, ¿cierto? Komaeda era demasiado adorable, ella era incapaz de resistirse pellizcar de forma leve su mejillas.

Por eso, el hecho de que se encontrara arrodillado sobre el suelo frente a lo que era un decapitado perro de felpa, limpiándose con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos no era para nada satisfactorio. La simple imagen creaba grietas en su corazón. Afortunadamente, Nagito tenía varios amigos; llevándose especialmente bien con un niño de cabellos marrones y una niña usualmente callada de mirada rosa. Sus nombres eran Hinata y Nanami, ellos normalmente se encontraban alrededor de Komaeda.

El resto no era tan cercanos, pero no mostraban signos de desagrado, accediendo a jugar con él siempre si se daba la oportunidad. Los dos anteriormente mencionados trataban de animarlo de alguna forma; la pequeña de actitud introvertida ofrecía como consolación su propio conejo de peluche, realizaba un puchero al no recibir respuesta de Nagito y el otro… no era el mejor, tenía una mueca nerviosa y preocupada mirando por todas partes en busca de algo que pudiera cesar su tristeza.

Chisa se limitó a suspirar con pesar y cansancio, estas ocasiones solían ocurrir y sólo existía una sola respuesta que explicaba el origen, consistiendo siempre la misma, tratándose de la pequeña rubia traviesa y problemática con coletas.

—Enoshima-chan —llamó con amabilidad, pero con suficiente autoridad para alarmar a la nombrada, ésta se tensó desde su lugar en el salón. Al parecer, antes contemplaba orgullosa y complacida lo ocurrido como si fuera un espectáculo entretenido. Su hermana Mukuro la acompañaba y, muy por el contrario de su pariente, lucía un poco afligida. Eran un alto contraste.

— ¿S-Si?

—No molestaste de nuevo a Komaeda-kun, ¿verdad? —Chisa se consideraba afortunada con el grupo de niños que le toco cuidar, no eran desastrosos ni conflictivos, siempre obedientes y buen portados. Solía pensar en que sólo les faltaba estar en vueltos en celofán para ser un cúmulo de caramelos. La única que rompía esa regla esa Enoshima.

Por alguna razón, le divertía elaborar bromas a todos sus compañeros siendo en su mayoría inofensivas, dándose la excepción con Komaeda. Con él, se tornaban más maliciosas desde esconder sus pertenencias a colocar en éstas insectos. Y esta vez, había todo el límite. Aquel perro de felpa era un regalo de sus padres que eran bastante ausentes, Nagito lo valoraba como su más importante tesoro. Chisa suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Yo? ¡No, imposible! Jamás haría algo como eso…—lo último fue dicho con un tinte de tristeza, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y bajó la cabeza desanimada. Yukizome la habría creído si esa fuera la primera vez que usaba esa faceta.

La profesora le dirigió una mirada a Mukuro, la respuesta que esperaba fue inmediata.

—Ella lo hizo, cuando todos estábamos en el recreo —declaró la niña de cabellos oscuros y pecas salpicando sus mejillas. Una sonrisa de felicitación dedicada a ella apareció en el rostro de la mujer de coleta, siempre podía confiar en la hermana de Junko en hora de soltar la verdad.

— ¿¡AH!? ¡Hermana traidora! —gritó la rubia indignada, la anterior actitud había sido falsa y efímera. Ahora, Enoshima parecía querer hacer arder a Ikusaba por acusarla. Rápidamente, se fue a proteger ocultándose detrás de Chisa.

—Junko-chan…ya no es divertido. Komaeda-kun ha estado llorando mucho… —murmuró con timidez, temiendo enfurecer más a su hermana.

—Tienes que disculparte —solicitó Yukizome, pensando en varias maneras de impedir de una vez por todas que Junko efectuara bromas en Komaeda. La rubia obedeció con desdén pero sus disculpas no fueron honestas.

Sin demorarse más, Chisa se acercó al albino que no había parado de llorar, Nanami se resignó de ofrecerle su peluche y decidió moverlo de formas cómicas para hacer que Nagito obtuviera una sonrisa, no funcionaba del todo. Hinata buscaba de forma apresurada en su mochila alguna cosa, mirando con molestía un par de veces a Enoshima. En cuestión de instantes, su semblante se iluminó de alegría, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida, con prosa ocultó detrás de su espalda lo que encontró y redujo la distancia entre él y Komaeda con pasos emocionados. Confundida, Chisa arqueó una ceja y concentró toda su atención al moreno cuando estuvo frente al niño de cabellos blancos, se sorprendió que con tan sólo su presencia el llanto bajó.

—Hinata-kun…—su voz se oyó quebrada, se esforzaba en hablar con claridad—. L-Lucky e-está…

La respuesta del nombrado fue inmediata; extendió sus brazos y mostró que había guardado, una común barra de chocolate. Yukizome los reconoció como los preferidos de Hajime, los solía comer con bastante frecuencia. Sonrió con ternura, era un gesto en verdad conmovedor, sólo existía un problema.

—Hinata… eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero a Komaeda no le gustan las cosas dulces —mencionó tratando de ser blanda, no quería herirlo ni mucho menos que su acción se viera errónea, fracasó.

Los ojos de Hajime comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, el entusiasmo que antes poseía se deterioró y en ese momento Chisa no puedo sentirse peor, ¿qué clase de adulta hace llorar a un niño? Antes de que pudiera remediar la situación, el chocolate fue arrebatado de las manos de moreno, Komaeda lo había tomado y sin demorarse abrió la envoltura para comenzarlo a comer. Ambos castaños vieron la escena con asombro. La explicación que dio el albino al terminar fue simple y concisa.

—N-No quería que Hinata-kun llorará —se apresuró en abrazar al de cabellera marrón, éste correspondió el abrazo y Nagito finalmente dejó de llorar.

Yukizome suspiró con alivio al percibir que la tranquila atmosfera habitual regresó, sería más estricta con Enoshima para impedir sus travesuras, quizás era hora de considerar la idea de contratar a una ayudante. Aprovechando que Komaeda no estaba mirando, recogió al peluche herido y lo guardo en su bolso, lo arreglaría lo más pronto posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguiré con mi invasión aquí uwu
> 
> Si a Nagito no le gustan las cosas dulces, es porque si las comiera, sería canibalismo, pues Nagito es un dulce en sí.


End file.
